skullduggerylarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Order
The Order The Order is an immense Empire which stretches throughout the multiverse. It is a huge, slow-crawling Behemoth claiming territory under its ever-growing shadow. The Order is a bleak and dark totalitarian state that preaches equality and safety through obedience and falling in line to a preselected position. The Order guarantees absolute security to all its citizens as long as they follow its commands without question. Everything is provided for them. Housing, clothing, work, education, and even significant others are provided and preselected for each member of the Order. The price of this absoluteness is all aspects of one’s freedom. While this seems horrible to many, millions have still flocked to the Order to find a place and a purpose. While some may call the Order evil, it never lets its own go without. The Order is an odd but effective combination of religion and communism led by the omnipotent and enigmatic figure of Father. He cares for all of his followers, and he expects their loyalty in return. He has never been seen, or at least no records exist to state otherwise. What is known is his will to place all the multiverse under his will, through the use of both peaceful and violent means. All members of the Order have been infused with red Aether to make them more susceptible to Father’s command. Also, many Order members are regular users of a substance called Bite. Bite is an odd black substance that turns the gums and skins an unnatural color, and makes the eyes look sunken. The tradeoff for these side effects is an extremely extended lifespan, near immortality. Characters from the Order are noted for usually being dark, ominous, and often can be considered “bad guys”. They are usually more macabre and tend to wear dark colors, but not all. They generally desire to spread the Order above all else, and all missions they have tend to favor spreading their odd faith. They have access to near limitless technology and resources. Generally Order characters are able to secure easy transport. When interacting with other factions, members of the Order view them as hostile and beneath them. The Order declared war on all those that refuse to join, so any nonbeliever is to be viewed with contempt and, more than likely, shot. The Order is in direct conflict with all other factions within Skullduggery. They are to be conquered at all costs and assimilated into the ever growing machine that keeps the empire expanding. The Coalition is the main opposition to the Order. They are nearly evenly matched, and have fought to a stalemate in many locations throughout the multiverse. The Order has increased its war productions, spawning new deadly engines of war and is readying to smash the Coalition barricades. The Order views the Renegades as a nuisance rather than any kind of real threat, save a few better organized fleets. Once the Coalition has been dealt with, the Renegades can be smashed as well. The Order often refers to Renegade members as sky rats. The Neutral Faction(s) are viewed as weak and in need of subjugation. Order Bonuses Characters who side with the Order gain the following: * 1 free item * 1 free upgrade